Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Sora is just a teenager that is forced into a situation in which he has to save the Kingdom Hearts. He is the keyblade's chosen one and is thus forced to fight the heartless, nobodies, and any evil force of darkness. He is voiced by Haley Joel Osment. Birth By Sleep Prior to the main events of Birth By Sleep, Sora's newly born heart encounters the injured heart of Ventus and mends it, offering to help him restore his broken heart until Ventus can recover on his own. This allows them to form a connection with one another, and as a side effect of their connection causes Ventus darkhalf Vanitas's face to resemble a teenage Sora. As Sora grew up, he found a best friend and rival in Riku a boy who was one year older than him and they would often compete in sword fighting with wooden swords, racing, and many other competive activities. When he is four years old, he sperately encounters 2 Keyblade wielders Terra and Aqua. When Terra appeared on the islands he only saw Sora from afar and failed to sense any potential in him though did see it in Riku which led to Terra to pass on the ability to wield the Keyblade to Riku who he hoped to one day take on as an apprentice after Riku's keyblade came to him. Aqua appeared on the island some time later and sensed the potential in Sora to become a Keyblade Wielder and was tempted to take him as an apprentice but chose not to after sensing Terra had given the ability to Riku and did not want them to be put through the ordeals she and Terra had and made Sora promise that if Riku ever went off the path to darkness that he wouldnt give up on him. Later on, as he and Riku sat on a beach, Sora began to feel sad for no appearent reason which Riku suggessted was because someone in pain was reaching out for him and urged Sora to reach back. Sora succeeds and is presented with Ventus's lost heart who requests to rest within Sora's heart which Sora, wanting to help, accepts. This action causes Sora to receive the ability to wield the keyblade later on in the series due to carrying the heart of a keyblade wielder within his own. Between Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Around a year later a young girl named Kairi appears on their island following a meteor shower and not long after Sora and Riku discover a small hiden cave on their island and go explore it in search of what they believe is a howling monster but just turns out to be the wind. Inside they find nothing but an oddly handleless wooden door which they can't open and so leave with Sora deciding they should go see the "new girl". Sora and Riku befriend Kairi, and the three quickly become inseparable as they play together on the islands and Sora develops a crush on her which Riku also seems to develop and their competition shifts towards who can better impress Kairi. During the next several years, they often wonder about what lies beyond their small world, prompted by the mystery of Kairi's forgotten home. Kingdom Hearts At the age of 14, Sora begins working on a raft with Riku and Kairi to use in the hopes of discovering other worlds. Sora takes a nap on the beach and has a bizzarre and vivid dream in which Riku is pulled in by a wave while reaching out to him, he sees himself falling through the sky in a meteor shower to the bottom of the ocean where he can breath, and then being guided by a mysterious voice to fight dark creatures before finally a gigantic foe that nearly drowns him in darkness. Upon waking up he more actively assists in collecting supplies for their voyage and later receives a paopu fruit from Riku that supposedly when split between two people causes their destinies to be intertwinned and jokes that Sora should share it with Kairi. Sora laters enters the secret place to a drawing of himself and kairi that the two had made as children and draws himself giving a paopu fruit to Kairi before being startled by a mysterious cloaked man who talks of the world being consumed by darkness and taunts sora about his lack of knowledge of the outside worlds before vanishing. The night before the voyage, a large storm hits the island and Sora sneaks out to check on the raft and learns that Riku and Kairi are also on the island. He finds Riku first but Riku has given into the darkness in order to travel to other worlds and attempts to take Sora with him. At this moment the keyblade Riku was promised arrives but due to Riku's decision to accept the darkness, the keyblade chooses Sora instead to be its bearer instead and saved him from being pulled into the darkness. Sora finds Kairi within the secret place seemingly ill before the door rips open and sends them both flying out, Kairi seemingly vanishing on contact with Sora who is left to fight the giant monster from his dreams before he is pulled into the sky into a massive orb. He wakes up in the world known as Traverse Town where he finds more Heartless while exploring before meeting Leon who either knocks him unconscious or makes him pass out from exhaustion in a boss fight. Upon waking up Leon and Leon's partner Yuffie explain the nature of the Keyblade, the heartless, and Ansem to him. When they are attacked by Heartless, Sora is forced to part with Leon and Yuffie. He makes his way to the town's Third District where he meets Donald Duck and Goofy, and the three of them take down a swarm of Heartless and a large armored heartless. After introductions, Donald and Goofy ask Sora to come with them to other worlds, as per King Mickey's request, and Sora agrees, hoping to find Riku and Kairi and not realizing that Donald has no interest in helping them find his friends and only wants his help to find the King. They travel only two worlds before problems emerge among the three as the third world they encounters doesn't meet Donald's standards on where the King could be though Sora wants to investigate and their argument causes the ship to crash and they are separated and even when reunited the two refuse to apologize to each other though manage to make amends. It's also discovered that people have been going missing on worlds as Alice went missing from her homeworld of Wonderland and was implied to have been kidnapped to another world. Upon a return trip to Traverse Town, they chance across Riku who to the groups surprise has no trouble wielding Sora's Keyblade though leaves when the group bickers on letting Riku join them. Leon also informs Sora of the existence of Keyhole, holes through which the heart of worlds can be accessed by the heartless and consumed to destroy the worlds themselves. They continue to travel the words, helping those they find in trouble and making numerous friends along the way and develop a true friendship amongst themselves while they seal the keyholes. Once they reach Neverland its revealed that Riku has allied with Maleficent and has received new powers of darkness which he uses to make a copy of Sora and has them imprisoned while he escapes with the comatose body of Kairi to Hollow Bastion. Sora follows but due to the power Riku has gained, his heart has also grown strong enough to take the keyblade from Sora, revealing to the stunned Sora that Riku was the true chosen one of the keyblade. As per their orders to follow the key, Donald and Goofy abandon Sora to follow Riku while Sora joins up with Beast to go after them. They catch up with them at the castle where they are separated and Sora is left trapped with Riku who attacks Sora though he is saved by Goofy who along with Donald choose to forsake the King's orders in order to protect Sora. This causes Sora to realize his true power wasn't the keyblade but the friends and connection he made along his journey which causes his light to eclipse Riku's darkness and the Keyblade abandons Riku and truly accepts Sora as its wielder. They then storm the castle, confronting Maleficent along the way and besting her before coming across the missing people from the worlds along with Kairi and is informed by Riku, now possessed by Ansem, that they are all the princesses of heart necessary to open the Door to Darkness but can't do so until Kairi reclaims her heart from Sora who had unknowingly been entrusted with it back at the islands. Sora fights and defeats Riku and uses his artificial keyblade to unlock his heart and restore Kairi though he turns into a heartless in the process though is restored by Kairi before they flee to Traverse town where Sora receives a good luck charm made by Kairi with the promise that he'll give it back to her. The trio returns to Hollow Bastion but find Ansem gone though all the princesses are now free who informs him that Ansem vanished into the Final Keyhole which the three also enter in order to lock the keyhole. Upon coming out they encounter Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith who reveal Hollow Bastion was their homeworld and Ansem its beloved leader until he unleashed the heartless. The three then leave for a world created from the remnants of worlds destroyed by the heartless and at its center discover the destroyed remains of the islands before fighting Ansem and then being pulled into a massive void just outside the Door to Kingdom Hearts where they have one last battle with Ansem in his World of Chaos form. In desperation, the weakened Ansem tries to open Kingdom Hearts to gain the ultimate power of darkness, but informs him that he's wrong as deep down there is a light that will never go out and thus the true nature of Kingdom Hearts is light which proves true as light bursts out and destroys Ansem. They attempt to close the door before the Heartless can come through from the Realm of Darkness, and receive help from the other side by a freed Riku, as well as King Mickey, who holds back the Heartless. As the door closes, Riku asks Sora to take care of Kairi, and Sora and Mickey use their Keyblades to seal the Door to Darkness, leaving Riku and Mickey on the other side. As the worlds begin to be restored, Sora finds Kairi and promises to return to her before they are separated once again as the walls between the worlds are restored. Sora, Donald, and Goofy end up on a path in a grassy field, thinking about how to find Riku and Mickey, when Pluto appears with a letter from Mickey, and they follow him into the distance with renewed hope. Chain of Memories Picking up where Kingdom hearts left off, Sora along with Donald and Goofy chase Pluto through the grassy field and do so for an entire day until night falls and they stop to rest for the night. Sora awakens later to find a crossroads along with a hooded man who informs him "Along the road ahead lies something you need. However in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you" before disappearing as the paths merge to one that Sora, followed by Donald and Goofy, follows the path to Castle Oblivion. Upon entering they all learn that they had all had a feeling that their missing friends are inside the castle somewhere and the stranger reappears to introduce them to the castle's strange mechanics that has removed every spell and every ability that had learned until then and that because the way of things in castle oblivion is "to to find is to lose, and to lose is to find". He then proceeds to sample Sora's memories and create a card that upon being used at the 1st floor door, sends Sora walking into shockingly Traverse Town which the man reveals was created from Sora's memories of said world and the man reveals that to fight within the castle, Sora must make use of cards to not only attack but to also call on his friends aid as for the most part he will be alone in his fight through the castle. Continuing on to explore the town, they go to the third district and run into Leon who has no idea who any of them are as according to him they had never met though strangely he somehow knows their names. Yuffie shows up and suggests they go talk to Aerith to try and figure things out though unfortunately she doesn't know what to make of the situation as they feel like they know each other though they know they had never met Sora. Sora reminds Leon of the farewell speech he gave them before they left to fight Ansem and Leon recalls the end of the speech and Aerith guesses that Sora's heart is helping them remember. After looking around the town they run into Cid who is in the same predicament as the others before the group is attacking the armor wearing heartless of their original visit to Traverse town. Upon its defeat, Leon and the others arrive to see them off and Aerith seemingly stays behind to inform him that if Traverse Town is an illusion then they are too and he shouldn't let himself fall for the illusions and be distracted from what important before Donald and Goofy reveal he is talking to thin air and Aerith had actually left with the others. At the floor exit they are confronted not only by the hooded man but also by Axel who, after a fight, gives Sora more cards created from his memories though not before telling him that in the castle he must trust what he remembers and seek what he forgets and then he will find someone special. Sora takes this to mean Riku and the King but Axel gives no straight answer and leaves. Sora and co continue on up to explore the castle, traveling through memories of other worlds they had seen in their last journey but now fail to recognize them or any of the people they encounter and even the name of the castle that Sora turned himself into a heartless at or even that it happened in a castle, Castle Oblivion having already started to affect their memories and even wiped Jiminy's Journal for good measure. As he goes up the castle Sora is confident that he won't forget anyting important such as Kairi or the promise he had made her, stating that as long as he has her good luck charm with him that he can never forget her. However as he says this, he briefly recalls another girl but can't place her face. At the end of the Seventh floor of the castle, Sora is confronted by another hood wearing person, Larxene who attacks him and gets him to remember the girls name as Namine and reveal he has been carrying around a good luck charm she had given him and hadn't known it. As he continues ascending the tower, Sora to his surprise runs into Riku though Riku isn't as thrilled about their reunion as Sora and is angry at him and reveals Namine is in the castle and implies that in the past Sora had done something to make Namine leave the islands and so she doesn't want to see him. Riku states he will care for Namine and Sora should return to the islands to look after Kairi as per Riku's wish when they closed the door and takes off fu\arther up the castle. Sora follows in order to save Namine and it becomes apparent that his memories are becoming greatly altered as he can't remember the faces or names of his other friends on the island and now believes it had always been him, Riku, Kairi, and Namine on the island before Kairi is finally completely phased out of his memories and replaced with Namine. They eventually reach a world Sora is sure he's never ever been too though it feels oddly familiar to him somehow. Here they encounter another member of the antagonists, Vexen who attempts to eliminate Sora to foil the others plans but is defeated and attempts to warn Sora not to follow his memories before he is eliminated by Axel when he begins to tell him about the other side of his heart. Upon exiting this floor, he encounters Riku again and both realize that they both have the same exact memories of time spent with Namine along with identical good luck charms given to them by Namine. Riku goes into denial of the situation and calls Sora's a fake and attacks him though flees. At this point Sora looses his temper at his companions when they warn him to be careful and he chooses to move on to the next world without them which turns out to be the memory of his island where he encounters his friends who he still can't remember the names of as well as Riku though Sora is disappointed to realize its just his memory of Riku and not the real deal. He becomes confused when all make mention of him apparently often daydreaming about a "certain girl" but can't figure out who they mean as he can't recall anyone.After relieving the destruction of the islands Sora encounters Namine finally though to his confusion he is approached by a see through Namine who tells him to ignore the other Namine and try to remember the one he truly cares for which causes Sora to at first think of Namine before his good luck charm transforms back into the charm given to him by Kairi, confusing him as he sees her replace the fake Namine. Namine tries to remind him of Kairi and Namine begins to confess her actions though Riku interrupts and attacks him to get him away from Namine before suddenly collapsing due to Namine destroying the memories in his heart and its revealed that this Riku is actually a fake and is a replica of Riku made by Vexen who Namine was forced to manipulate like she had Sora. in order for Marluxia to use Sora take over the organization. Larxene returns for Namine, Sora chooses to protect her despite her recent revelations and defeats Larxene with hello from Donald and Goofy. After this, Namine comes clean and apologizes for what she's done to all their memories though Sora forgives her easily as while his memories are in doubt, his feelings aren't and they set off to the next floor to defeat Marluxia who they eventually find battling Axel while using Namine as a shield which forces Sora to fight Axel and seemingly defeat him. After finding Marluxia, the villain orders Namine to destroy their memories though Namine refuses and is saved by the Riku Replica, leaving Sora free to challenge and defeat Marluxia and lock the door to the chamber they fought in, locking all of Marluxia's darkness within. Unfortunately Namine can't restore their memories as easily as she undid them and so she presents them with memory pods that will restore their true memories though at the cost of forgetting about Castle Oblivion and everything that happened within, Namine included. Sora promises that he wont forget her as the memory will still be there somewhere inside him and he'll find it again. In the pod Sora is told that for the process to begin he must remember his "light" which will bring back the memories that were lost. Using her good luck charm, Sora concentrates and manages to remember her. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Sora is asleep during his year of sleep. He only appears as a playable character in the Mission Mode gameplay mode after unlocking him first. Kingdom Hearts 2 After a year-long sleep, Sora wakes up and finds himself inside a weird mansion in Twilight Town. Not knowing that he has been asleep for a year and finding himself taller then he used to be. He sets out to accomplish a goal he set previously, to find Riku and King Mickey. But when he starts his journey he finds himself in a town he has never been before. Upon going around the town Sora comes across Pure white creatures, Sora becomes too tired to continue to fight, but King. Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Sora and his best friend Riku have been summoned by Yen Sid for not only their keyblade master exam, but also on a new mission, to strike down Master Xehanort who has been revived thanks to the defeat of Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas. Part of this mission and Mark of Mastery, Sora and Riku needs to enter the sleeping worlds (which are worlds that have been disconnected thanks to the heartless) to find the Seven. sleeping keyholes. However as it turns out in Sora`s story, Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix have been revived thanks to the time traveling youth incarnation of Xehanort, and Xemnas reveals that the true purpose of Organisation XIII was not to give the Nobodies true hearts, but to "Nort" them and turn them into other incarnations and vessels of Xehanort. After a another fight with Xemnas, Sora passes out into a dark sleep, which gives Xehanort the chance to turn Sora into the 13th seeker of darkness, but that did not happen as Sora is saved by both his best friend Riku and Lea, the original counterpart of Axel. Kingdom Hearts 3 (Coming Soon when this Game Release) Powers and abilities Sora gains different abilities over the course of the games you can play as him. They can help you overcome different enemies. The explosion allows you to hit multiple enemies at once. He can use his keyblade in many different ways. As you complete more of the game, you obtain different keyblades you can use to fight enemies with. Gallery Final form sora.jpg 84-Valor Form.png 338-SoraWisdom.png 339-KHCoM-Sora.jpg 362-KH Sora.jpg 373-Sora Valor Form.jpg 450-SoraIICG.jpg Sora (Battle) KH3D.png Sora Master Form.jpg|Sora (Master) SoraKH2.jpg Sora_KHIII.png Anti_Sora_by_OnigiriMonster.jpg|Anti-form Sora_(Scan)_KH3D.png Sora smile.jpg Sora AT KHII.png|Sora (Merman) Sora HT KHII.png|Sora (Vampire) Sora PL KHII.png|Sora (Lion) Sora TR KHII.png|Sora (Retro) Sora Toy Form KHIII.png|Sora (Toy) Monster Sora.png|Sora (Monster) Trivia *Interestingly, Sora was never meant to wield a Keyblade. The one initially chosen was actually Riku, but since Riku jumped too quickly at the call, Sora ended up finding it instead. Terra chose Riku, but destiny chose Sora. They're both Chosen, but Destiny's Choice took precedence. Meanwhile, Aqua planned on choosing Sora, but decided against it after realizing that Terra had chosen Riku ... unaware that she had already chosen Kairi by accident. *Sora's name is Japanese for "sky" (空), as part of the name theme he shares with Riku and Kairi. Together, their names make up "Land, Sea, Sky". *According to Santa Claus, when Sora was eight, he told everyone that he did not believe in Santa Claus. However, it was hinted that Riku told him not to. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Empowered Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elementals Category:Mischievous Category:The Messiah Category:Teenagers Category:Paragon Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Pacifists Category:Leaders Category:Healers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Narrators Category:Super Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Guardians Category:Telekinetics Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Determinators Category:Remorseful Category:Male Damsels Category:Titular Category:The Icon Category:Advocates Category:Animal Kindness Category:Magic Category:Independent Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Orphans Category:Archenemy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Aristocrats Category:Rivals Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Hope Bringer Category:Right-Hand Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Arrogant Category:Universal Protection Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Inspiring Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Honorable Category:Mascots Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Soul Searchers Category:Related to Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Collector of Powers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Male Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Knights Category:Athletic Category:Bond Creator Category:Tragic Category:The Hero Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Master Combatants Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Successors Category:Dreamers Category:Straight man Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Casanova Category:Transformed Category:Famous Category:Kids Category:Childhood friends Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Monster Tamers Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists